Accommodating intraocular lenses (AIOLs) allow the eye to focus at different distances. The Crystalens® (Bausch & Lomb, Rochester, N.Y., USA) is an AIOL that has received FDA approval in the United States.
US Patent Application Publication 2011/0071628 to Gross et al. describes an accommodating intraocular lens (AIOL) implant that includes at least an anterior floating lens complex and a posterior lens complex, each of which comprises one or more optical elements, and a frame comprising one or more levers, which are coupled to the frame and the anterior floating lens complex. The levers are configured to leverage motion of the frame to move the anterior floating lens complex with respect to the posterior lens complex. Other embodiments are also described.
PCT Publication WO 2015/198236 to Sohn et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an accommodating intraocular lens implant that includes an anterior floating lens unit, a posterior lens unit, an anterior rim complex disposed such that the anterior floating lens unit is movable toward and away from the anterior rim complex. A plurality of levers are in jointed connection with: the anterior floating lens unit at respective first longitudinal sites along the levers, the anterior rim complex at respective second longitudinal sites along the levers, and the posterior lens unit at respective third longitudinal sites along the levers. For each of the levers, (a) a line defined by the second and third longitudinal sites, if projected onto a plane defined by a radially-outer perimeter of the lens implant, and (b) a line tangential to the radially-outer perimeter of the lens implant at a circumferential site of the perimeter circumferentially corresponding to the third longitudinal site, form an angle of between 75 and 105 degrees.